7-digits
by WarlockWonderLand
Summary: It started at a party that I didn't want to go to. He saved me from a situation I didn't want to be in. We hold secrets within us that neither would dare to reveal. Meeting Magnus has created a world of problems for me, both good and bad. But it's worth it if he's by my side. Right? Rating may change. I do not own the characters. Only the plot and the OC characters.
1. Chapter 1: The Party That Started It All

**This is my second fanfiction. And for those who have read my first one, just know that I will try to update. I just can't figure out where to go next with it.**

 **Alec's POV**

"Your arms are like sooo big!" She screamed over the loud music, squeezing my biceps. Why won't she leave? I am clearly giving off a 'leave-me-alone' vibe, she is ignoring it or she is just that stupid. The seating situation didn't help either. She almost on top of me, trying to push her obvious fake boobs against me, hoping I get a hard-on from them. Not likely. "Do you workout?" Then there's that voice of hers, that irritatingly high-pitched voice. It reminds me of the sound a chalkboard makes when you drag your nail down it, painful. My ears are crying for help. Her pointless question has gone unanswered once again. She has been going at this since I walked into the party nearly three hours ago. I didn't even want to come, my idiot siblings forced me to come. I blame them. I could be in my dorm studying for the exam I have in a week. But, no, I'm stuck here listening, uninterestingly, to some whiny ass white girl talks about my muscles. I don't exactly remember the host of this party, nor did I care, I just want to leave.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Ah, it's the question I have been waiting for, just so I could throw in her face that I am 100% gay. Setting my untouched cup on the trashed table in front of me. The cup I was only holding so this annoying _pest_ doesn't try to get me one to put a roofie in it. I wouldn't be surprised. My little sister, Izzy, shoved the plastic red cup into my hands; I still have no idea what the alcoholic drink contains and I want to stay that way. The real question is: how Izzy, who is still in high school, managed to get herself _invited_ to a _college_ party. The second I turned to face her, her cheeks burst with a bright red. _Must be the alcohol_ , I thought. Before I could answer her question, someone decided that it is okay to sit on my legs.

"Wha–," Is my _brilliant_ response as the person's arm, who I now realized is a man, circles around my neck.

"HEY BABY!" He screams in my ear, before placing a slobbery kiss on my cheek. _This man is completely drunk_. The woman beside me is, for once, speechless, looking as equally shocked as me, maybe even more so.

"Who the hell are you?! You interrupted my moment!" _Yeah, her moment to get shot down._ Her scream is drawing attention to us. I can only imagine what we look like: A girl yelling at the man who is on another man's lap after just kissing his cheek. _Are we a reality show?_ I groaned mentally.

"Who am I?" _Such a sexy voice. Wait! Did I really just think that?!_ The man, who has yet to reveal his name, mockingly asked. He raised his tanned, manicured hand to his chest as if he is astounded that she would even ask while his beautifully unusual green eyes with golden flakes flared with amusement. _Wait! Beautiful? What's happening?!_ "I happen to be his boyfriend, you slut!" What?! I'm pretty sure I would remember being in a relationship with this handsome man. Who in their right mind would forget that?

"Boyfriend?" _Wow, did she really just ignore the fact that this man called her a slut. She has her priorities set out, to get a man._ I can't tell if that is disgust or surprise lining her shaky voice from not realizing that she was flirting with a gay, and taken, man for three hours. The people around us snickered at her poor attempt to nab a man, at least they found it amusing, I would too but I am clearly distracted at the moment. The still unknown man on my lap nodded, jostling his blue tipped raven hair, as a cocky smirk enveloped on his glossy lips. _This man is_ really _hot. But what is his name?_ Without saying another word, she quickly got up and walked away to find, my guess, another target, probably one who isn't gay. I didn't realize how lost in thought I am, as the man shifted from my lap to the recently unoccupied spot next to me. It isn't until he spoke that I am suddenly aware of how close his face is, not that I minded, I actually quite enjoyed it.

"Hi. My name is Magnus Bane." I have no trouble hearing his enticing voice, even as the music is blaring in my eardrums, it's almost like we are the only two in the room. _Oh My Gosh. How cheesy! I am so glad I thought that instead of saying it. That would be embarrassing._ Magnus stuck his hand out, waiting for me to introduce myself. I pulled a nervous half-smile onto my lips, cursing myself for my stupidity.

"Alec Lightwood," I reached my hand out and grasped his, shaking it. "Nice to meet you." I stared into those eyes, that appeared almost cat-like, getting lost. How much time had past is unclear as I became conscious that our hands are still clasped together. I instantly retracted my hand, placing it on my lap. Silence filled the space between us as I looked anywhere but him while Magnus is eying him up and down, I could feel it. "Thank you. For getting rid of that girl."

"You are most welcome, Alexander." I pretty sure Magnus didn't register that his words and tone sounded shocked.

"What?" I am well aware of what he said and the way my name came out of his mouth is having me take back all I said about regretting coming here. But I am also alert to the numerous eyes, watching us. "I can't hear you, Magnus. Do you wanna head outside?" _Did I really say that? Aren't I a bold one._ I watched as a bitter expression crossed Magnus' face before it broke out into a smirk. _Did I say something wrong? By the angel, does he hate me, now?_ The second he nodded a smile broke out onto my face. Getting up from the black leather loveseat and making our way to the door, pushing past intoxicated college students along the way. We grabbed our coat from the closet and stepped outside the door. We, quietly, walked to the elevator to head down to the lobby then stepped out into the wintery air. Looking towards the man next to me, I noticed Magnus wearing a long, thin leather coat. He rubbed his hands together trying to stay warm. I could let this happen. I took off my rather large coat and placed on Magnus's broad shoulders. He looked startled as looked up at me but I just smiled, not daring to turn my gaze to those tempting orbs of his. Deciding, instead, to study his exquisite features, committing every nook and cranny to memory.

"You seemed cold," I explained, simply, as if it's nothing. He didn't say anything, just stared, seeming to be having an internal turmoil. "Are you warmer now?" I finally looked at him, only to catch him in the act of, with absolutely no shame, gazing at my body. His eyes snapped up to meet mine, nodding his head, like he didn't trust himself to speak, before switching his focus to the street. "That's good."

We stood in silence, watching as cars zoomed past. I felt so comfortable that I didn't even know how long our silence lasted, nor did I care. I wished for this moment to never end but Magnus has other plans. "I can't take it anymore!" His loud scream is evident of his disliking of the stillness filling between us. Anger entered his eyes as he turned to me, "I need answers, Alexander."

"What answers? What do you mean?" I am really confused. _What is he talking about?_

"I mean what is _this_?" Gesturing to the two of us with his hands. "I have an idea what your deal is!" _My deal?_ "When we first met, I had to _introduce_ myself, and trust me, that almost never happens because everyone knows who I am." _Conceited much?_ I scoffed mentally but otherwise remained silent waiting until Magnus has finished his tangent. _But he does look cute when he's mad so I let it go._ "Then you take me out here and give me your jacket, for no personal gain other than you thought I was cold. The others I've been with wouldn't have cared, they would have gone to the nearest hotel." _Then you've been with shitty people._ I am quite elated, though I'm trying not to show it, that Magnus is thinking about me, _us_ , this much and being so forward with his feelings. I, thinking his rant is done, am about to voice my opinions on the matter when he cuts me off muttering his outspoken thoughts, his eyes latching onto the sidewalk beneath us. "Am I that unattractive that you're treating me like a friend? Or are you, in fact, _that_ bad at showing your emotions? Are you _even_ gay?" Before he could ramble anymore, I interjected to clarify a _few_ things.

"Whoa, Magnus," I exclaimed, grasping Magnus's shoulders drawing his attention back to me. "First, why would we even go to a hotel? What's the point?" I feel him trying to break out of my grip. _I guess he didn't like my answer._ I tighten my clutch on his shoulders. "I mean, we only just met, that's a little too quick in my opinion. I like to take my time, even though this will be my first." He finally stopped struggling as his golden-flaked orbs begin to widen. "Second, you are _very_ attractive, a lot more than any man ever." A blush overtakes his face as I take a deep breath before continuing. Revealing your feelings to an almost complete stranger, that may or may not become your boyfriend, is _hard._ "Third, yes, I am _that_ terrible with showing emotions of _any_ kind. Not that it seems to be a problem now. It just takes me a while to trust anyone. Sorry if you thought I was leading you on." I see the hope flashing in those breathtaking eyes as I begin to answer the final question. "And finally, yes, I am gay. I don't know when it started," Okay, the last part _may or may not_ be a lie but it's not like I' m not going to tell him the actual truth, not _yet_ anyway. I only just met the guy. "I realized it in high school and became a closet gay but I'm in college now so I thought it was time to expose my rainbow to the world." I watched as Magnus' luscious lips turned upwards forming a heavenly smile. _So beautiful._

It is only now that I am suddenly aware of how close we are, must have happened between his rant and my confession, a mere inch dividing us. But, of course, before anything interesting happened, involving lips, the door to the lobby slammed open. We broke apart just as the person in the doorway jumped on me. Not expecting it to happen, I almost fell over before steadying myself.

"Iz, let me go before you crush my spine!" I screamed, once I realized who tried to almost kill me, trying and failing to push my unusually strong little sister off. A deep laugh exploded out from behind her, I looked to see my brother, Jace, clutching his stomach. When I finally managed to detach her, she starts to spew question after question, not giving me any time to answer.

"Whoa, Izzy, _breathe_. One at a time." Jace's usual arrogant tone protruded the air which seemingly calmed her down, weird. She inhaled a deep breath then exhaled.

"Why didn't you text or call that you were leaving first? I was so worried when I couldn't find you!" Izzy screamed in my face, her pointer finger extended at me as she shook it furiously.

"I'm sorry, _mom_. I didn't know I had to tell you everything." I sassed back at her before a large blush covered my face. They walked in on me and Magnus almost kissing! _How embarrassing!_

"And another thing–," Before my sister could go into one of her rants, Jace interrupts her.

"Who is he?" Pointing to Magnus, who is trying to hide behind me. _Cute_. As if just realizing that someone else is here, Izzy's brunette orbs sparked with curiosity as they snapped to the figure behind me.

"Hi, I'm Magnus Bane." His tone alone is evidenced enough of how nervous he is. Stepping out from his hiding spot, giving a small wave.

"Alec, my dear big brother," I could just tell by Izzy's sickly sweet tone that I will never forget this moment, she is not going to let me. "Is this handsome man your…." She trailed off, waiting, excitingly, for me to elaborate. I glanced at the man in question, narrowing my eyes, before redirecting my gaze to my eager sister. _Now, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't mess with her?_

"You know," I started, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, drawing her close to my chest. I brought my lips to her ear and in a gruff tone, so only she could hear, I continued, "Before you _so_ rudely barged on us, I was just about to make a move." I released her of my hold only to break out in laughter at her expression on her face. Her mouth is gaped open, eyes bulging out to the size of bowling balls, and her eyebrows rose a notch. I, Alec Lightwood, have made my sister speechless. _Well, there's a first for everything._

"Um, well, um, wait down there." She quickly latched onto Jace's arm, pulling him down the sidewalk without warning, all the while he demanded to know why his 'perfect' self is being assaulted. After they left, the silence returned between us, our eyes darted around never meeting for more than a second.

Well," I coughed, letting a breath of hesitation out, "That was awkward." Magnus shook his head in agreement, looking up to meet my eyes.

"Soooo…." Magnus drawled out. "I need to head back upstairs and try to get everyone out of my apartment so I can sleep." If he is trying to hide his sadness, he is not doing a great job.

"Wait, that is your party?" He nodded. "I didn't know. My siblings forcefully dragged me here. I'm not much of a party person." I honestly told him. _But if you are there, I wouldn't mind._

"I could tell." He giggled. _I am never going to not fall in love with his laugh._

"I'll see you later." The words sounded more like a question then I would have like it to be. _Do I sound desperate or what?_

"Definitely." His enthusiastic smile, revealing two rows of pearly whites, warmed my heart. _How can someone be this beautiful?_ I began to walk in the direction of my siblings but his tanned hand caught my wrist, stopping me. Feeling something gliding across the back of my hand, I turned around to look at him. He's writing numbers with a pen.

"Goodbye, Alexander." He said before making his way inside the building. I started my trek once again to my sibling, who were anxiously waiting to hear what happened. Well, Izzy is anxious. I paid no attention to her pestering stares as I gazed at the numbers written on my hand.

"He wrote seven numbers on my hand. What could that possibly mean?" I muttered under my breath and, somehow, Izzy heard it and broke out into a fit of laughter.

"It means to call him!" She exclaimed.

"Iz, how am I supposed to call him when I don't have his– ohhh…." I felt incredibly stupid that I didn't realize the seven digit number inscribed on my hand is a phone number.

"I never knew you were this stupid, Alec. Are you sure you're the eldest?" Jace teases, throwing his arm around my shoulder. We walked down the street, laughing, as Izzy began to plan my outfit for my date, my first date.

"Wait, isn't the car in the other direction?" Jace asked.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed my fanfiction! Please comment and tell me what you think or if there changes you think I should make. Be as honest you want.**


	2. Chapter 2: He Finally Did It

Chapter 2: He Finally did it!

 **Hey, everybody! WarlockWonderLand here with another chapter! Yay! Please remember to like, comment and check out my other stories.**

 **Anyway…. READ ON!**

* * *

 **No POV-Alec**

Alec is most definitely going to make a dent on the floor from all his pacing. It has been three days since he last saw Magnus. Three days since Magnus gave Alec his phone number. And in those three days, Alec has not once called him, though there were multiple attempts the eldest Lightwood was too nervous to press the call button. He thought about a certain handsomely beautiful man _a lot_ , a little too much if ask the authoress.

"Today's the day," he muttered to himself, "I'm going to do it." His pacing ceased as he walked over to his phone that laid on his bed and unlocked it, and sitting where the phone used to be. The number is already programmed into his phone, which makes it easy to find since he has it on his speed dial as number one. His finger hovered over the number, shaking, as thoughts clouded his mind on the 'what if's' that could happen if he pressed this button.

 _What if the phone number doesn't work?_

 _What if… this is some joke he played on me?_

 _What is he laughs at me for calling him?_

 _What if… What if… What if…_

The questions swirled round and round his mind, a dizzy blur overtakes him, and his breathing became labored, erratic. No, it can't happen now, not when he's seconds away from making the biggest decision of his life. His gaze remained on his phone, trying to focus all his attention on it, he didn't want to blackout. With his free hand, he reached for the drawer that is attached to the nightstand next to his bed and pulled it open. He has to find them before it's too late. _Where are they?_ _He_ blindly rummaged inside –his heart beating rapidly– when his rather sweaty hand gripped the object he needed. He quickly opened the bottle and poured two small white pills into his hand before popping them into his mouth. As they went down his dry throat, rapidly dissolving the second they met his stomach, Alec's breathing finally returns to normal and the dizziness subsided. Thank the angels, he made it in time. He, temporarily forgetting about it during this whole ordeal, remembered the reason this all happened and with his, now, clear, calm mind he let his finger fall on the button. He raised the phone and waited for the other person to answer.

 _Rringg… Rringg… Rrin-_

"Hello," Alec's heart is doing somersaults in his chest, at least what it feels like when Magnus' husky voice enters the Lightwoods ear. The shiver descends his spine is his body's reminding him of the sexual tension Magnus causes him. "Hello," Magnus repeated when he didn't get a reply back. _It's okay. Just be cool._ Alec thought over and over, like a mantra.

"H-hi," Alec cursed himself for stuttering, _Definitely not cool._ A chuckle could be heard leaving Magnus' lips as the Lightwood revels in how angelic it sounds.

"I was wondering when you would call, Alexander." Alec could practically hear the smirk making it's way to Magnus' lips. He wished he was there to watch those lustful lips curve upwards, teasing him.

"I…I was b-busy," Alec lied, hoping Magnus wouldn't catch on, "s-sorry." He's too embarrassed to say that everytime he picked up the phone he would black out. To avoid an awkward silence Alec asked how the weather is. He knows it's not his best but at least it is something.

"The weather? It's good. Sunny with a low percent chance of rain." He said back, giggling at the blue-eyed man's poor attempt at a conversation. _Oh, he is adorable. I really wish I could see what his expression is._ Magnus thought. A deep redness spread across Alec's body, from his head to his toes. He is mortified, not for asking the question but at the fact that Magnus answers it while laughing at him. _Magnus probably thinks I'm the lamest person ever. And I am._ Alec groaned mentally. "So is this the reason you called me? For the weather?" He teased.

"No!" The Lightwood yelled, scaring the hell out of both of them. "I-I mean, no, that is not w-why I ca-called." He said, in a much more calmer manner. He let out a couple of breaths before continuing, "I-I know we haven't k-known each o-other for very l-long, like maybe a d-day. B-but I-I was w-w-wondering if m-m-m-maybe you would l-l-l-like to go o-o-o-out somet-time." Why does life hate Alec? He can't get through a whole sentence without stuttering. He is glad that Magnus didn't try to interrupt him, actually, he waited patiently for him to finish, all the while thinking about how cute Alec is.

"I would love that, darling." A visible blush filled Alec at the nickname. "Do you have a place in mind?" _Did he say….yes? HE SAID YES!_ The blue-eyed man all but screamed in his head.

"Um, do you like…..food?" Someone kill him now. Why can't he say one thing right? Of course, he likes food, why wouldn't he? A loud laugh erupted from the other line.

"Yes, Alexander, I do like food." He breathed out in between laughs, wheezing at the question that left Alec's mouth. _This kid is hilarious!_

"Okay. A-are you f-free this S-saturday?" To which Magnus replies with a yes. "Cool!" His excitement could be detected, a little too much. _Well, I sound desperate, don't I?_ Is his bitter remark that he would never dare to voice aloud. Embarrassing.

"Well, need to go. Homework to finish and all. Bye." Magnus quickly stated before clicking off without another word, not evening waiting for Alec's reply. _Have I done something to upset him? I hope not._ Alec let the phone drop from his ear and laying it next to him. He had the perfect idea for their date but he would need to consult his siblings, mainly Izzy, about it, just to make sure. He knows how much Izzy has wanted him to meet new people, to branch out, especially after _that_. Snatching his phone up, once again, and pressing Izzy's name in his contacts then the green call button. Raising the phone to his ear, he waited for his sister to answer, which didn't take but three seconds.

"Hey, big bro!" She screamed into his ear, temporarily deafening him. "What do you need?"

"It's about Magnus." He said once the ringing in his ear ceased. That is all he needed to say before she hung up on him, quickly stating that she would be right over. When Izzy got to his dorm, they talked all night about his date. Picking out the right outfit, where it should be, the food and drinks, etc.

It will be the perfect date. At least, he hopes.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter down! I know it's shorter than the last one but I hoped you liked this one too! Comment what you thought, please be honest! Look forward to the next chapter!**

 **See you soon,**

 **Warlock_Wonder_Land**


	3. Chapter 3: The Almost Perfect Date

**Another chapter, Yay! It took a while to figure out what the date would be. I'm not to keen on how it turned out but I rewrote so many times that this was the outcome.**

 **Guess what? I GOT ACCEPTED INTO COLLEGE! I'm going to UNC Asheville!**

 **Anyway, I hope like the chapter! READ ON!**

* * *

After two days of planning, making sure this date was perfect, with Izzy being in charge of everything, it was finally ready. Alec, sitting on his bed in the outfit his sister picked out with his phone in his clammy hands, was waiting. Waiting for the clock to strike seven. Three minutes later, the small hand landed on the seven. He whipped his phone out and went directly to Magnus' contact to text him.

 _I'm on my way to pick you up. Are you ready?_

 **I'm always ready. Do you know where I live?**

 _I do, of course_

 **Do I have myself a stalker? How exciting!**

 _NO! I was at your party, remember?_

 **Yes, I do remember. I'm only teasing. Lighten up, would you?**

 _I'll be there in less than 10 minutes._

 **Alright, darling. Seen you soon!**

A burning red erupted upon Alec's cheeks as he read the word 'darling' over and over. He shook his head, trying to wash the color from his face, which didn't do much, as he grabbed his keys and made his way to his door, closing it behind him. After a short walk through his dorm building and to his car, a GT Mustang, and starting it up. As he drove, he thought about how he finally gets to see Magnus after so long. _Well, it's really been only a week but that's still a long time._ He thought as he pulled up to Magnus' building, getting out and was about to walk into the building when the glass door opened revealing a very glamorous Magnus. Alec's breath caught in his throat while his eyes widened as they roamed his rather showy outfit.

Magnus was sporting a navy suit jacket pairing it with a black buttoned up shirt, only half of the button's open parading his tan bare chest. The rough, almost reptile pattern of his pants poses a stark contrast to the soft shirt and the chains on his belt and jacket. The outfit itself radiates with confidence if that is even possible. Compared to Alec's all black outfit, Magnus looked like he was ready for a party while he looked like he was going to fight someone. Magnus was also gazing at Alec's outfit that made him look so… yummy, although the color could be changed to a nice red. The muscle shirt attached to his chest displaying the rippling six-pack underneath whereas the tight jeans grabbed his round butt _but_ not even that was the best part. The best part may have been the fact that over the shirt is a leather jacket, giving the bad-boy vibe every girl wants, or it may have been the curled bangs falling over Alec's luminous blue eyes, almost making Magnus want to jump him right then and there. Their long silence is broken by Alec.

"S-shall we?" His voice going up an octave before he coughed it away. Magnus nodded and they began walking to the car. Alec shuffled to the passenger side, opening the door for Magnus, who smiled at how cute the Lightwood is as he slid into the leather seats. _What a gentleman._ He thought. Alec shut the door behind him and ran over to the other side, opening the door, stepping in, and starting the car up. The drive was silent and uncomfortable for the first minutes before they began to relax.

"So, where are you taking me?" The excitement with a dash of curiosity clouded his voice as Magnus' golden-green eyes trained their gaze on the highly nervous driver.

"I c-can't tell you. It's a s-surprise." He stumbled while slowing the car to a stop at the red light, his icy blues focused on the road ahead

"Ooo, I love surprises." His sneaky hand reached out and grasped Alec's, that rested on the gear stick. The driver jumped at the warm, soothing touch just as the color upon his pale cheeks turned rosy red. "You are so cute." Magnus blurted out without thinking and the second the words escaped his free hand shot out to cover his mouth, he clearly wasn't expecting that. The Lightwood whirled his head around to look at the stylish man, his eyes the size of bowling balls and his mouth agape, he was about to say something back when the light turned green. He turned to face the road and began driving, the tension was heavy while the talking ceased. _Shit, why did that? Now it's awkward._ Magnus mentally screamed. His cat-like orbs drifted their hands, still clasped together and smirked. _Oh, this is going to be fun._

They pulled up to the fanciest restaurant in New York, Taki's. The building itself is not all that elaborate, actually, it's quite the opposite. The only reason people come here is for the food. Alec climbed out of the car after parking and ran over to the passenger side, opening the door for Magnus. Necklaces clinked together as the cat-eyed man slides out, smirking as he did so. They make their way to the brownstone building, the red bricks lined with graffiti, and Alec once again opens the door for Magnus.

"After you," he said, catching his lower lip with his teeth, nibbling on it, trying not to let his obvious nervousness be known. His breath caught in his throat and Magnus wished those lustful lips were attached with his, in a _very_ heavy makeout session, but alas it's not going to happen, _yet._

"Alexander, darling, you do know I can open doors for myself. Thank you very much." He simpered, his kittenish **(yes, that is a word and no, it does not have anything to do with kittens.)** demeanor and coy smirk already spell disaster, they haven't even gone in yet. Briskly walking inside, followed by a flushed Alec, and stood by the empty hostess stand waiting to be seated. Only a few minutes passed by before a lady, looking to be in her mid-twenties with auburn hair and pale green eyes, ran up to the stand considerably out of breath.

Sorry! I was running late because my ex-boyfriend decided that today would be the day I grab all my shit from his crappy apartment. I didn't even have time to take a show…" She trailed off as eyes locked onto Alec, who really didn't want to hear her life story, and lust glazed over her eyes. Disregarding the fact that Magnus is there, she pushed her B cup boobs up and poking her rather flat butt out, she slowly catwalks over to him thinking she looked downright irresistible. So not true. _This bitch actually thinks she's going to get him. Sucks for you whore, he plays for my team._ The snark comment entered Magnus' thoughts as he watching the scene play out. "Well, hello there." Came her sultry voice while she encased her in-dire-need-of-a-manicure hands around Alec's bicep, pulling it so it's in the middle of her breasts. "What's your name?" His golden-green narrowed and just as he was about to break their contact, but Alec beat him to it. He drew his hand out from her grasp, taking a step away from her, and shaking his arm hoping to get rid of whatever she could have passed onto him.

"Yeah, I'm not interested, just escort us to our table." His icy cold words froze her as tears welled up in her eyes before running to the back. Magnus is astounded at how indifferent Alec is. _Is he going to treat me like that? Plenty has._ He thought before walking out the door they just came in from, ignoring Alec calling his name. "Magnus! Wait, where are you going?" The Lightwood rushed out behind him and grabbed his wrist, spinning him around.

"Let me go!" His eyes blazed as he glared at Alec, furiously trying to shake off his strong grip.

"You hate me." Softness and despair lined his voice. As he mentally beat himself up he loosened his hold on Magnus and took a step back. He cast his head toward the ground.

"What? N-" He tried to defend himself but was cut off. _I just don't want to be hurt again._

"It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself." Those broken baby blues remained glued to the ground while Alec made his way to his car, sidestepping around Magnus. "At least let me drive you home." Without another word, he opened the door and slide in, waiting. For him. He did not open Magnus' door as he had done before. Magnus stood there, flabbergasted at Alec's reaction. _Has he been through this before?_ He thought as he made his way to the car, getting in.

That was the awkwardest car ride either have been in.

It's been five minutes since they pulled up to his loft. Neither has made a move to get out or even look at each other. Magnus unbuckled and almost opened the door. _Almost_. Instead, he turned to face the silent, sulking Alec, scaring the hell out of him when he started talking.

"What's wrong?" Calm and collected is what his face shows while panic and worry are what he's feeling. They were supposed to be on a date. Getting to know each other. Laughing. Having _fun_. Are they? No. They're trapped in an enclosed space filled to the brim with tension. At the question, the Lightwood turned his head to gaze at the man. Cold blues met worried golden-green.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" His tone is same as back at the restaurant, unfeeling. Alec knew this was going to happen. He knew something bad was going to happen. But instead of trying to prevent it, he only made it worse. This was his first, and probably his last, date since the _incident_. He didn't want to end it this way but Magnus obviously hates him, if his reaction back at Taki's is any indication.

"Wrong? With me? Absolutely nothing! I'm fabulous!" He tried to joke but not even a twitch appeared on Alec's face. "What happened back there?" This is the second time he has seen a girl flirt with Alec. Not that he's not hot enough to flirt with, he is, but the way they looked is what is strange. Their eyes hazed over with lust, their voice became kinda dull, almost as if they were under some sorta spell. Which, he knows, is crazy.

"Nothing." He tried to brush it off, "It happens all the time." _Just leave it alone. Please, don't ask any more questions._

"All the time?" Magnus was skeptical. Girls flirt with him all the time? Even though he's obviously gay? "You know, you didn't need to be so cold to her." Yes, that's right. What if he was next? What if Alec treats him the same way as them? It wasn't supposed to be like this. Nothing is worth any of this. _This may be the end of us._ He thought before sighing. _Pity. This was going to be a fun show._

"I know, but they don't leave if I'm friendly. I know, trust me." He raked his fingers through his raven curls, a hefty sigh leaving his lips. He hopes they can work this out because even though their _original_ date is ruined they can still do something. "I'm not going to act like that with you if _that's_ what you're thinking. You're different."

That is exactly what the overly stylish man was, is, thinking. He doesn't know anything about Alec, a blue-eyed hottie he met at his own party.

"Different? How?" Magnus' heart shouldn't be beating this fast over one man but yet here it is, thumping up a storm. _Shut up, heart._ He commanded his ticker. It didn't listen.

"Well, unlike them, you don't get all gooey eyed when you look at me." Alec breathed out, a smile on his lips. "You're different. Special."

 _He has_ such _a way with words._ "Now, that we've established I'm different, what do you think we should do? You know since our date was ruined."

"Do over." Is Alec's immediate reply, which came tumbling out of those plump lips surprisingly fast as if he had been waiting for the question. Magnus chucked at the determined expression painting the Lightwood's face, turning back into his seat, his eyes still locked on Alec.

"Fine, but only one," He smirked before getting out of the car and walking to the empty park across from his loft. He didn't turn around when he heard a door open and close, he just continued onward. He eventually stopped at the old, rickety swings and climbed on, rocking back and forth. The one next to him jingled as Alec sat down. "Twenty questions?"

"What's your favorite color?" Alec asked in response, his bright smile lighting up his chiseled face. They talked all night until sunrise, then they went their separate ways, a permanent grin glued to their lips.

This is only the beginning of their rocky relationship. They have no idea of the problems that are to come.

* * *

 **The date I had in mind for this chapter was completely different then what happened but it still ended alright. Comment what you thought, please be honest! Look forward to the next chapter!**

 **See you soon,**

 **Warlock_Wonder_Land**


End file.
